


Our First Kiss - 4

by Tezzieh



Category: Panik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My hand slipped and I made this, ladida!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Kiss - 4

With Max' departing, Timo hadn't only started the search for a new drummer, but also a singer. For this, he dispatched Christian Linke.  
Linke had ment to just find Timo a singer and be done, not to stumble upon this hot guy in a chatroom, fall in love with him and find out he also was a decent singer.

It had been quite a trainride to get to Heidelberg and Linke could feel his pacience seeping out of his brain. He was far too excited to meet Frank and also a bit afraid to screw up.  
Heaving his backpack on his back, Linke walked out of the station. There his eyes scanned the crowds, peering to see Frank come towards him. His heart skipped a beat. "Frank, Frank! Oi Ziegler!!!" He called from the top of his lungs. Franky's head jerked in his direction. Linke jumped up and down and waved like a loon. Frank spotted him and walked his way.

Seeing Frank in real life was a dream come true for Linke. A wide grin crept to his face. "Hello Frank. It is good to meet you at long last." His voice remained formal, but his grey-blue eyes shimmered with excitement. "Lovely to meet you too Christian." Frank said, a bit shy. "You can call me Linke or Chris. What ever suits your fancy." Linke let his excitement break through in his voice.  
Being in this close proximity to Frank's incredibly attractive person, highlighted things on Frank that drove Linke nigh crazy. Frank smelled phenomenal and he made the cutest gestures when he talked. Linke found himself falling in love with all of Franky. And he was quite sure Timo wasn;t going to be pleased about it.

Frank and Linke wandered to Heidelbergs shopping streets. They had already been to Heidelbergs charming little zoo. Linke had worked up the boldness to grab Franks hand. It had made Frank lfuster a little. All the more reason for Linke to intertwine their fingers and tighten his grip.  
"I am so excited to start out in the band!" Frank cheered. Linke chuckled. "I hope you get along well with the others." He said, his voice sweet as sugar. He noticed how Franks cheeks flushed a soft pink. "You are adorable when you blush" Linke teased. Frank smiled at the bassist. "I am so happy to finally be beside you Chris!" He murred. "I am glad to be beside you as well." Linke grinned.

The journey ended at Franks place. Frank said he'd cook for Linke, but the bassist'd rather have Franky do something more naughty. He pulled Frank down with him on the couch. "Dinner can wait Frank. We really ought to occupy ourselves with something better. Chance is good we won't get and opportunity like this anytime soon." Linke whispered seducively. It made Franks cheeks a bright red and the singer bit his lip.  
"Biting your lip, while you could be biting mine." Linke leaned closer to Frank. The Heidelberger trembeled with anticipation, he yearned for Linke's kiss. That much was obviouse to the bassist. Linke closed the distance , sealing his lips with Franks. A most blissful feeling washed over his whole being. Kissing Franks silky soft lips was almost overwhelming his senses.  
Frank kissed back shyly, tasting and trying how it felt to kiss the warm slick lips of the bassist. He moaned softly, eager to let Linke deepen the kiss slowly. It was a moist movement that captured Franks lips closer between Linke's own.  
Linke's arms snaked around Franks neck, pulling the singer closer against his torso. Frank sighed in delight when Linke ran his tongue over his lips. That made Linke break away. "Such a sweet sigh, Frank. Aren't you used to getting your sweet lips worshipped?" He cooed. Frank shook his head. "This was my first kiss." He mumbled. That made Linke smile widely. "I am most honored Frank." He crooned seducively.

Linke's lips found Franks lips again. They sighed happily and this time Frank allowed Linke to slip his tongue into his mouth. Frank moaned low, loving the sensation of Linke's tongue against his own. Linke's callussed hands came up to stroke along the cordy muscles of Franks neck.  
Linke brought Frank down in a laying position, nesting himself between Franks legs. He was really getting aroused, loving how eager Frank kissed him back.

Time passed them and allowed them to get to their own highs. Frank held, much to Linke's disappointment, true intimacies at bay. None the less, both of them got off decently.


End file.
